warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Archgun Deployer
| rarity = | autoDrops = auto }} The Archgun Deployer is a special Gear item which allows players to call down Arch-guns for use in atmospheric (ground) combat. To equip an arch-gun, the weapon must first have an Orokin Catalyst installed then upgraded with a Gravimag. Acquisition The Archgun Deployer is obtained from a player's Inbox after completing the third phase of the Profit-Taker Orb Heist. Mechanics General To use the item, the Archgun Deployer must first be equipped on a player's Gear Wheel in the Arsenal, then activated by selecting the Archgun Deployer during a mission. Additionally, players must equip their desired Arch-gun in the Heavy Weapon slot of their Arsenal's Vehicles tab. When activated, the descending Archgun will fall from the sky and release a radial shockwave emanating from the Warframe which will knockdown and deal minor damage to enemies and objects within a 10 meter radius. If the player is cloaked when activating the Archgun, the shockwave will not occur. The Archgun Deployer has a cooldown that ranges between 0''' to '''5 minutes, depending on the amount of ammo expended upon usage. For example, if a player exhausts 100% of the ammo, the cooldown of the gear item will be 5 minutes long. But if a player exhausts about 50% of their ammo, the gear's cooldown will be cut by half, which is 2 minutes and 30 seconds. Picking up a Heavy Weapon Ammo pickup while the Arch-gun is not deployed will reset the weapon's cooldown completely, effectively restoring all ammo to the Arch-gun. Picking up ammo while the Arch-gun is deployed will supply a large amount of ammo, but not nessessarily 100% of the player's reserve magazines (for example, it will restore 1000 rounds to an Imperator Vandal, which holds 1200 rounds in reserve). The ammo pack is occasionally dropped by heavy units such as Bombards, Heavy Gunners, Napalms, Tech, Fusion MOAs, Oxium Ospreys, Ancient Healers, Ancient Disruptors, Toxic Ancients, Corrupted Ancients, and Corrupted Bombards; and are guaranteed to drop from Terra Manker. Cooldown per Bullet Cooldown per bullet can be derived from the ratio of one bullet taking up the total sum of their respective archgun ammo, multiplied by the gear's base cooldown of 300 seconds. Generally, archguns with high total ammo will always yield the lowest cooldown per bullet. The following is the formula: : 300 seconds (1 Total Ammo)}} For example, using Grattler which has total ammo of 210 will yield the least cooldown generated per bullet. : 300 seconds (1 210 rounds) 1.429 seconds/round}} Conversely, using Corvas which has relatively low total ammo of 125 will yield the most cooldown generated per bullet. : 300 seconds (1 125 rounds) 2.4 seconds/round}} Using mods that increases the maximum total ammo of the archgun, like Ammo Chain, would directly decrease the cooldown generated for every bullets shot. For this example, let us install an maxed Ammo Chain into Corvas, which would increase its initial total ammo of 125 by +100%, resulting in 225 maximum ammo. : 300 seconds (1 225 rounds) 1.3 seconds/round}} Cooldown per Second Cooldown per second can be derived by multiplying the amount of cooldown obtained from the Archgun Cooldown per Bullet with their respective Fire Rate. Generally, archguns with high ammo efficiency will always yield low cooldowns per seconds fired. The following is the formula: : 300 seconds Fire Rate (1 Total Ammo)}} For example, using an archgun with poor ammo efficiency, such as Grattler which has high fire rate of 6.25 rounds per sec coupled with low total ammo of 210, will yield the most cooldown generated per second fired. : 300 seconds 6.25 rounds/second (1 210) 8.928 seconds/second}} Conversely, using an archgun with excellent ammo efficiency, such as Corvas which has low fire rate of 2 rounds per sec coupled with high total ammo of 125, will yield the least cooldown generated per second fired. : 300 seconds 2 rounds/second (1 125) 4.8 seconds/second}} Again, using mods that increases the maximum total ammo of the archgun, like Ammo Chain, would directly decrease the cooldown generated for every seconds fired. For this example, let us install an maxed Ammo Chain into Corvas, which would increase its initial total ammo of 125 by +100%, resulting in 225 maximum ammo. : 300 seconds 2 round/second (100% 225) 2.667 seconds/second}} Archgun Cooldown per Second List Here are the following list of Archgun Cooldown per Second of all known Archguns, save for as the burst speed of said weapon is unknown: * (Charged) = 2.4 seconds/second * (Uncharged) = 4.8 seconds/second * = 4.58 seconds/second * = 7.5 seconds/second * = 8.93 seconds/second * = 5.01 seconds/second * = 7.5 seconds/second * = 3.8 seconds/second * (Primary) = 7.2 seconds/second * (Secondary) = 4 seconds/second * = 4.65 seconds/second * (Charged) = 5.14 seconds/second * (Uncharged) = 21.43 seconds/second Tips *In fights that require the player to do plenty of switches between regular weapons and archguns (such as Profit-Taker Orb), it is better to take a weapon with high ammo efficiency as they yield the least cooldowns per seconds fired. Otherwise, installing mods that increases the maximum total ammo can help in the long run. *Take care when choosing to activate the Archgun. There is a 3-4 second animation of readying the weapon, which leaves the player vulnerable to any attacks from enemies not knocked down by it. Patch History *Fixed picking up Heavy Weapon Ammo showing "|NAME| cooldown reset". *Fixed inability to deploy your Arch-Gun during the Profit Taker fight you used all of your Arch-Gun Ammo and then attempt to use your Arch-Gun again after the recharge timer has expired. As reported here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1091159-fix-the-damn-profit-taker-mission/ *Fixed the Archgun Deployer Ammo pickup UI appearing in whatever language the Host is playing in. *Fixed your Arch-Gun unequipping when casting Harrow’s Thurible ability twice. *Fixed your Arch-Gun constantly replaying it’s equip animation after casting Chroma’s Spectral Scream ability twice. *Fixed inability to redeploy your Arch-Gun after mounting / dismounting your K-Drive. *Heavy Ammo now drops from Bombards, Heavy Gunners, Napalms, Corpus Tech, Fusion Moas, Oxium Ospreys, Ancients, Corrupted Ancients, and Corrupted Bombards. *Added a shockwave that ragdolls nearby enemies when using the Archgun Deployer. *Introduced. }} es:Lanzador de Archcañón Category:Gear Category:Update 24